The present invention relates generally to a tape cassette label inspection system for use in tape cassette manufacturing and is directed more particularly to a tape cassette and label inspection system therefor which cooperates with sensible markings on a tape leader and a tape cassette label to ensure that the tape loaded in the tape cassette agrees with the description on the label.
Several kinds of magnetic tape may be loaded in a tape cassette, such as, for example, ferrite tape and chromium tape, depending upon the magnetic powder used therein. A magnetic tape may have a running time of, for example, 30 minutes, 60 minutes, 90 minutes or 120 minutes, depending upon the length of the tape and a predetermined tape transport speed.
The user purchases a tape cassette by observing the description thereof on the label on the exterior of the tape cassette. It is thus necessary to ensure that the label description agrees with the kind of tape therein before the cassette is placed on the market.
Such inspection of tapes and labels has been done one at a time by a human observer who carefully compares a tape with its label. Such inspection is slow and requires excessive skill on the part of the human observer.